Maafkan Aku
by TanSintha
Summary: [Fic collab antara TanSintha-AnakHanChul dan Chamberlain'River] "Maafkan aku Jongie…"/Jongie, kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku dari dulu? Seharusnya kau cerita tentang ini semua padaku. KaiD.O/RnR?


**Maafkan Aku**

.

**Warning:** OOC, geje, alur kecepetan, aneh, typo, belum sesuai EYD.

..

**.:**Fic collab antara TanSintha-AnakHanChul dan Chamberlain'River**.:**

…

"Maafkan aku Jongie…"/Jongie, kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku dari dulu? Seharusnya kau cerita tentang ini semua padaku.

.

Mereka punya Tuhan, orang tua, dirinya sendiri.

(Author hanya pinjam nama saja)

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read

.

**-Kyungsoo POV-**

Hujan deras kini sedang mengguyur kota Seoul. Tapi entah kenapa, kaki ini sangat sulit kugerakan agar bisa berlari dan mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Aku justru ingin membiarkan tubuh ini basah kuyup. Tak peduli walau akhirnya aku akan sakit.

Hujan semakin deras saja. Aku tak peduli, hujan sederas apapun, aku tak peduli.

Aku kembali teringat seorang _namja_ yang suka kusebut 'Jongie'. Ya, _namja _itu… _namja _yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. _Namja _yang sudah mengisi hatiku.

Bulir-bulir air mataku kini berjatuhan berbarengan dengan air hujan yang bersentuhan dengan wajahku. Aku sudah tak kuasa lagi menahan air mata ini. Cengeng? Ya, aku memang cengeng.

Jongie, mengapa kau meninggalkanku? Bukankah kau berjanji akan terus bersamaku?

**Flashback**

"_Hyung cenang ya aku kacih es klim?" ucap namja kecil itu –Jong In—._

"_Iya, es klimnya enak Jongie. Jongie, panggil saja aku Kyungie."_

"_Jongie?"_

"_Ya, Kyungie?"_

"_Jongie~… Jongie janji ya jangan tinggalin Kyungsoo," ucap Kyungsoo._

"_Kenapa Kyungie bilang cepelti itu? Kai gak akan tinggalin Kyungie. Kai gak mungkin ninggalin Kyungie!" ucap Kai. Namja itu biasa dipanggil Kai. Tapi Kyungsoo suka memanggilnya Jongie._

"_Aku hanya takut. Nanti Jongie~ tiba-tiba tinggalin aku," ucapnya lagi. Kali ini Kyungsoo menangis._

'_Hiks'_

"_Sudah, Kyungie jangan menangis, Kai gak akan tinggalin Kyungie. Kai janji."_

"_Janji ya, Jongie?"_

_Kai pun tersenyum. Ia mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang sudah terbasahi oleh tangisnya. Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan tak enak dalam diri Kyungsoo._

**Flashback End**

Tapi kenapa Jongie? Kenapa kau ingkari janji itu? Kenapa? Jongie, aku sudah bertahun-tahun menunggumu, tapi mengapa kau belum kembali juga?

Aku merasa tubuhku sudah menggigil kedinginan. Tapi, aku tetap ingin tubuh ini terus kedinginan.

Aku tidak peduli…

Tapi… Uughh! Rasanya kepalaku pusing. Mataku sudah berkunang-kunang. Tulang-tulangku sudah tak kuat untuk menompang tubuhku ini.

'Bruk'

**:.:xxx:.:**

Aku membuka mataku dan…

Hey! Aku sedang ada di mana?

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau nekat sekali hujan-hujanan? Kau ini sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kondisi tubuhmu ya?"

Ohh, rupanya aku di apartemen Sehun. Sehun yang menolongku saat aku jatuh pingsan.

"Sebaiknya _hyung_ mandi dan ganti baju. Kalau tidak ganti baju, bisa-bisa kau masuk angin," ucapnya padaku.

Sehun… dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Dia sangat perhatian padaku. Dia tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini, ayahnya bekerja di Amerika. Begitu pun dengan ibunya. Aku sering berkunjung ke apartemen ini. Setiap hari aku menjenguknya. Terkadang aku suka menginap di sini. Bahkan aku akan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Sehun. Dan … apartemenku? Tak apa, aku sudah tak peduli. Lagian kasihan juga kalau Sehun tinggal sendirian.

**:.:xxx:.:**

"Sehun, kenapa kau menolongku? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku terbaring sakit di tengah hujan deras?"

"_Hyung_ ini bicara apa? Aku tak tega melihat _hyung_ seperti itu."

Dia memang perhatian kepadaku. Tidak salah kalau Luhan menyukainya. Sehun memang orang yang sangat perhatian.

"_Hyung_, lebih baik roti bakarnya dimakan ya… nanti kalau sudah dingin tidak enak."

Aku malah terdiam. Roti bakar ini mengingatkanku padanya…

**Flashback**

"_Taraaaa… Roti Bakar Ala Chef Jong In sudah siaaaap! Mari dimakan Kyungie," ucap Jong In sembari membawa roti bakar itu._

"_Kelihatannya roti bakarnya enak nih."_

"_Pasti dong, aku kan pintar memasak roti bakar."_

"_Hanya roti bakar? Huh payah …"_

"_Meski hanya roti bakar, tapi aku sudah termasuk orang yang bisa memasak kan hyung? Daripada tidak bisa memasak apa-apa," ucapnya._

**Flashback End**

"Kenapa diam _hyung_? Ayo dimakan."

Aku sedang tidak ingin makan. Tapi kasihan Sehun, dia sudah membuatkan roti bakar ini untukku.

Roti bakarnya enak. Rasanya seperti roti bakar yang dulu Kai buat.

"Enak…" ucapku.

"Iya, aku kan belajar dari Kai _hyung_."

Jawabannya membuatku tersedak.

"_Hyung, hyung _tidak apa-apa kan? Maafkan aku," sesal Sehun.

"Tidak apa."

**:.:xxx:.:**

Aku berjalan melewati koridor rumah sakit –bersama Sehun—untuk menjenguk Suho _hyung_. Kemarin dia baru saja mendapatkan kecelakaan. Untungnya dia tidak mendapatkan luka yang begitu parah.

Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat…

Kai bersama dengan Kristal! Jongie yang selama ini meninggalkanku dan sekarang kembali.

"Eummm, Sehun, sebaiknya kau dulu yang menjenguk Suho _hyung_. Aku akan menyusul nanti," ucapku.

**:.:xxx:.:**

"Kristal!" panggilku. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Kai! Dia sakit apa?"

"Kyungsoo oppa?"

"Ya, ini aku."

'Hiks'

Tiba-tiba saja dia menangis… Aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan oppa," ucapnya.

…

"Kau tahu mengapa Kai oppa meninggalkanmu?"

"Maksudmu? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Dia sengaja meninggalkanmu ke Singapura, karena dia harus menjalankan pengobatan di sana, namun hasilnya nihil. Selama bertahun-tahun dia berobat di Singapura, kondisinya tidak juga membaik."

"Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak mengerti…"

Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Kristal katakan.

"Dari pada harus dirawat di sana tapi tidak ada hasilnya, Kai _oppa_ memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul, ucapnya. "Dan kau tahu mengapa tadi Kai _oppa_ dibawa ke rumah sakit ini? Penyakitnya kambuh lagi."

Penyakit? Penyakit apa? Sungguh aku tidak mengerti.

"Kai oppa mengidap penyakit Sirosis. Dan itu sangat membuatnya tersiksa. Kau tahu, mengapa dia meninggalkanmu ke Singapura? Dia ingin sembuh, dan bisa hidup lebih lama bersama denganmu," jelasnya padaku, "dia meninggalkanmu bukan sudah tidak menyukai dirimu lagi."

Aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Jongie, mengapa kau tidak jujur saja padaku? Mengapa kau tidak mau bercerita padaku?

"Saat dia bertunangan denganku, sifatnya semakin aneh dan suka murung."

"Jadi, dia bertunangan denganmu?"

"Ya, itu karena keinginan ayahnya agar aku bertunangan dengannya. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya bahagia," ucapnya.

Jadi selama ini Kristal bertunangan dengan Jongie?

…

Aku masuk ke ruang di mana Jongie dirawat. Aku melihatnya terbaring lemah.

Jadi selama ini kau pergi untuk… untuk…

'Tes'

Aku menangis. Ingin rasanya aku menyangkal. Tapi ini fakta. Jongie… hiks.

Aku melihat dia perlahan membuka matanya..

"Kyu-Kyungie?"

"Ya, ini aku Jongie. Jongie kenapa kau tid—"

"Kyungie, mengapa kau menangis?"

Kai mengusap pipiku lembut. Mengusap air mata yang sejak tadi mengalir di pipiku, dan usapannya sama seperti waktu dulu –saat kecil, dimana Kai berjanji pada Kyungsoo agar tidak meninggalkannya—.

"Kyungie maafkan aku. Maaf karena—"

"Bertunangan dengan Kristal? Tidak apa Jongie, aku tahu itu keinginan ayahmu. Dan pasti demi kebaikanmu juga."

"Tapi Kyungie aku—"

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu Jongie …"

**:.:xxx:.:**

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita tentang semua ini, Jongie?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya, aku tidak ingin kalau aku akan merepotkanmu, Kyungie." Air bening ini lagi-lagi keluar dari mataku. Kenapa semua akan terjadi seperti ini?

"Tapi akhirnya aku mengetahuinya juga kan?"

Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Jika saja Aku yang terbaring di sini. Bukan Jongie…

"Kenapa kau menangis Kyungie? Jangan menangis Kyungie."

…

Aku hampir lupa menjenguk Suho _hyung_. Kai sedang istirahat. Sebaiknya aku membiarkannya tenang dulu.

Aku pun masuk ke ruang rawat Suho _hyung_. Di sini hanya ada Sehun dan Suho _hyung_ yang sedang berbincang.

"Suho _hyung_. semoga cepat sembuh."

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo."

…

"Ayo makan dulu _oppa_. Kau harus makan. Mau aku suap?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Kristal."

Aku melihat ekspresi wajah Kai yang terlihat tidak senang dengan perlakuan Kristal. Aku pun masuk ke dalam ruang rawatnya. Mungkin dengan cara aku ada di sampingnya. Dia mau makan.

"Jongie, kau harus makan."

"Kyungie? Tapi aku ingin Kyungie suaaap," katanya dengan manja.

"Katanya tadi bukan anak kecil lagi?"

"_Jebal_…"

"Baiklah, akan kusuap."

Kristal pun menyerahkan makanannya padaku.

Sebenarnya Kristal tidak mau bertunangan dengan Kai, jika Kai, tidak bahagia. Itu hanya membuat hatinya sakit. Tapi, harus bagaimana lagi?

…

"Sedikit lagi habis. Habiskan makanannya ya?"

"Tidak ah, Kyungie, aku sudah kenyang."

"Baiklah…"

"Kyungie?"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin keluar. Aku sudah bosan berbaring di sini terus. _Jebal_."

Sebenarnya Kai harus istirahat dulu. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya aku menuruti permintaannya kan?

…

"Matahari kalau terbenam indah sekali ya, Kyungie?" ucapnya.

"Ya. Kau ini dari kecil suka sekali dengan matahari terbenam ya?"

"Semoga saja aku akan terus bisa melihat matahari terbenam bersamamu, Kyungie."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Itu pasti. Kau pasti akan tetap bersamaku dan kita bisa melihat matahari terbenam bersama-sama."

Entah kenapa hatiku rasanya sakit. Aku belum siap jika suatu saat nanti Kai akan meninggalkanku. Meninggalkanku selamanya.

**:.:xxx:.:**

"Kyungsoo _oppa_. Kyungsoo _oppa_ harus segera ke sini," ucap Kristal di sebrang sana.

"Ba-baiklah."

Deg!

Ada apalagi dengan Jongie? Jongie, kumohon bertahanlah...

Aku segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Sialnya, hari ini hujan deras.

Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku bisa sampai di rumah sakit. Jongie bertahanlah.

…

"Tadi Kai _oppa_ muntah darah lagi, _oppa_. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu terus. Dia harus mendapatkan donor hati. Tapi sampai saat ini dokter bilang, belum ada donor hati untuknya. Aku semakin khawatir terhadapnya, _oppa_."

Menadapatkan donor hati itu sangat sulit. Oh Tuhan…

…

Aku masuk ke dalam ruang di mana Kai dirawat.

"Dia harus segera mendapatkan donor hati, tapi sampai saat ini belum ada pendonor. Dan saya hanya bisa memberinya obat, untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya," ucap dokter itu. "Tapi itu juga hanya sementara."

Sedih, sangat sedih.

Mengapa ini semua harus terjadi? Hatiku sakit, terasa seperti tertusuk beribu-ribu jarum. Sungguh, kenapa musibah ini harus terjadi padanya?

Kulihat dia terlelap tenang.

Aku menggenggam tangannya erat. "Jongie, kau pasti akan sembuh."

Aku menangis lagi. Air mataku sudah membasahi tangan yang kugenggam ini.

Tanpa kusadari, aku pun terlelap.

**:.:xxx:.:**

"Kai _oppa_, ada kabar baik untuk Kai _oppa_. Sudah ada pendonor hati untuk _oppa_, dan rencananya besok _oppa_ akan dioperasi.

"Benarkah?"

Kristal mengangguk.

'Syukurlah, kalau begitu aku akan terus bersamamu Kyungie, kita akan terus bersama,' batinnya.

"Kristal, siapa nama penonor itu?"

"Euuumm, dia tidak mau member tahu namanya, Kai _oppa_."

.

Aku masuk ke ruang rawat Kai.

"Nah, begitu dong, tersenyum, tidak cemberut saja."

"Aku sekarang sedang senang Kyungie, sudah ada donor hati untukku. Dan rencananya besok aku akan dioperasi," ucapnya.

"Itu bagus Jongie."

"Tapi sayangnya dia tidak mau memberi tahu namanya."

"Euumm, Jongie… Sekarang matahari mau terbenam lho! Kamu mau melihatnya? Bukannya kamu sudah bosan berada di sini? Keluar yuk?"

...

"Ciptaan Tuhan itu indah ya Kyungie?" ucapnya sambil melihat matahari yang terbenam itu.

"Iya Jongie…" balasku.

…

"Makan! Kim Jong In, kau harus makan," paksaku.

"Ah, tidak seru!"

"Kenapa tidak seru?"

"Tidak seru kau memanggilku apa tadi? Kim Jong In?"

"Makan, Jongie… kau harus makan."

"Nah gitu dong."

Aku senang, kalau melihatnya senang. Sebentar lagi dia akan sembuh.

**-Kyungsoo POV End-**

**:.:xxx:.:**

** -JongIn POV-**

Aku sekarang akan dioperasi, tapi kenapa aku tidak melihat Kyungie? Kyungie kau ke mana? Perasaanku saat ini campur aduk. Antara senang dan takut. Kyungie, kau ke mana? Kenapa kau gak datang?

Sekarang aku sudah memasuki ruang operasi. Kyungie, doa'kan aku…

…

Aku membuka mataku. Rupanya aku sudah selesai dioperasi. Tapi saat kulihat, kenapa tidak ada Kyungie? Hanya ada Kristal? _Hyung_ kenapa kau tidak datang?

"Di mana Kyungie? Di mana dia? Kenapa dia tidak datang?"

"Sudahlah _oppa_. Meningan _oppa _istirahat dulu."

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyungie."

"Tapi kondisi _oppa_ masih belum pulih."

Perasaannku tidak enak. Apa yang akan terjadi lagi nanti?

**:.:xxx:.:**

"—maaf karena aku baru bilang sekarang."

Aku sedih, mengapa akan berakhir seperti ini.

**Flashback**

"_Kristal, aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucap Kyungsoo pada Kristal. "Aku ingin kau berikan surat ini pada Jongie setelah ia selesai melakukan operasi, dan pastikan dia sudah benar-benar pulih."_

"_Baiklah."_

"_Dan kau, jangan beritahu dulu kalau aku yang mendonorkan hati ini."_

**Flashback End**

"—dan ini suratnya _oppa_…" ucap Kristal sembari memberi surat itu padaku.

Aku pun mulai membuka dan membaca suratnya.

_Untuk Jongie,_

_Maafkan aku Jongie, aku terpaksa harus melakukan ini. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain lagi. Kau tahu? Aku tidak tega melihat kau terbaring lemah dengan kondisimu yang semakin buruk. Jongie, hatiku sakit ketika dokter masih belum menemukan donor hati untukmu. Aku tahu mencari donor hati itu sangat sulit. Dengan itu, kuputuskan akulah yang akan mendonorkan hati ini. Jongie, aku sudah mempercai Kristal, dia wanita yang baik, wanita yang pantas untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Kau harus belajar mencintai dirinya. Walau itu sulit, atau bahkan sangat sulit. Tapi aku yakin, perlahan kau akan mencintainya. Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa aku meninggalkanmu. Aku masih terus bersamamu selamanya. Di dalam dirimu telah tertanam hatiku Jongie. Sekarang yang ada dalam dirimu itu hati yang selama ini akan terus bersamamu. Hatiku akan terus bersamamu sampai mati nanti. Jaga baik-baik hati itu Jongie. Jangan bersedih. Tersenyumlah! Aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia. Meskipun aku tidak bisa melihatmu di sana, tapi jika kau bahagia, di sini aku bisa merasakan kalau kau bahagia._

_Kyungsoo,_

'Tes'

Aku menangis saat membaca surat itu.

"Kenapa kau harus melakukan itu Jongie? Mengapa?"

Kuusap air mataku ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak rela jika harus menerima semua ini. Sungguh, ini sakit!

"Aku berjanji Kyungie. Aku janji akan menjaga hati ini."

**THE END**

Alurnya kecepetan ya?

Kritik dan saran?

Review plase…


End file.
